


Erotyczne fantazje 54

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 54

Ręce Ruby opadły na bok, pozwalając Weiss na wszystko co tylko chciała. Dziedziczka całowała jej duże piersi, a dłoń pieściła wysportowany brzuch liderki, żeby później powędrować niżej.

Czując jak wilgotna jest kobiecość Ruby, dziedziczka delikatnie rozsunęła płatki wsunęła tam swój palec. Ruby jęknęła, czując jak jej wrażliwe ciało pręży się z rozkoszy.

Młodsza łowczyni zadrżała, kiedy język Weiss dotknął jej mokrego łona. Głośne jęki wypełniły całe pomieszczenie. Jej ciało oblewała fala rozkoszy, sprawiając, że jej soki ozdobiły cała twarz Weiss.


End file.
